The use of hydraulic pumps, such as power steering pumps, is well known in the automotive industry. The use of an electro-hydraulic power steering system having an individual hydraulic pump shaft-coupled to a separate electric motor has also become well known in the automotive industry. These power steering systems typically have a combined electronic control unit and power module functionally connected to the motor such as through a wiring harness or the like. In current systems, the control unit and module are often mounted remotely from the motor and pump and often at some considerable distance away.
Such a motor, pump, module arrangement is relatively costly to manufacture and assemble because each of the components is separate and discrete requiring that they be manufactured and sold individually. Further, because they are separate units that are typically mounted at least some distance from one another, they require the usage of a large space envelope underneath the hood of a vehicle. Additionally, the more parts required to operate the system, the heavier and the more expensive the system becomes.
Further, these prior systems are all configured such that they are shielded from direct splash, such as through the inclusion of a splash guard. This is to prevent the components from being damaged due to a direct splash of water from underneath the vehicle. However, if the undercarriage of a vehicle into which a typical power steering system (pump, motor, and module) is installed, were to become submerged in water or other fluid, it would typically leak and most likely damage one or more components of the system rendering them inoperable for at least a short period of time. This is because current power steering systems are not designed to be submersible when operating. For example, typical electrical connections between the module and the motor have rubber seals which are insufficient to prevent water from leaking into the pump/motor housing. Additionally, typical pump/motor modules have drain holes to allow water to drain out in the event any finds its way into the housing. Those drain holes would allow water direct access to the interior of the pump/motor module in the event the module was submerged.